Planning for the Weekend
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: A simple thing like planning for the weekend isn't so simple.


"House, MD" Speculative Fiction

Owned by David Shore

Title: "Planning for the Weekend"

Author: Aquarius Seth

Rated R for AC, AL, SC and drug use.

Word Count: 3,750

-------

(Wilson/House)

He had been called in for an early morning patient. He had tried his best not to wake House up but when he smelled the coffee brewing when he got out of the shower, he knew he had failed. Feeling slightly guilty about that he took a bit longer than he usually did getting ready to get out of the bathroom. He had a sudden case of bashfulness and he tried to figure out where that had come from but in the end all he could do was get out of the bathroom. House handed him a cup of coffee as he tried to sneak back into the bedroom.

"What time does your surgery start again?" House asked before Wilson drank some scalding hot coffee. He felt the tip of his tongue tingle and ache for a few moments before he felt the pain in his throat as he swallowed the coffee. He put the coffee down and rushed to get some water from the fridge. he let the cool liquid sit on his burnt taste buds for at least a minute before he swallowed it, in order to answer House's question.

"Never." He managed to squeak out before he drank some more water to cool his aching tongue. "You could have..." He paused to drink some more water, "...warned me!" He quickly drank the rest of it and refilled the glass. House smiled innocently and blinked at him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that! Was it too hot?" The question was dripping with sarcasm lacquered in false concern. House walked around him and took some ice from the fridge. He wrapped it in a sheet of rolled paper towel. House reached for Wilson's jaw and pulled the ice away as Wilson reached for it. Studying House for a moment Wilson sighed and let his mouth open. House pressed the makeshift ice pack on the darkening tip of Wilson's tongue. Wilson sighed and moved closer towards House. "I guess I won't have to worry about you talking at that seminar will I?" House mused as Wilson focused on him. "Darn it! It was today wasn't it? Oh well. I guess you'll just have to spend time with me instead." House smiled at him while Wilson's eyes narrowed threateningly at him.

Wilson muttered something but since the ice pack was in the way, House had no idea what he said. House's smile faltered slightly when Wilson pulled his hand away. Wilson turned away and found a scratch sheet of paper and a pencil nearby. He scribbled, _just for that, no oral for you tonight!_ before he showed House his message. House's smile disappeared quickly.

"Ah, I was just kidding! I'm sorry. I really am, I promise!" Wilson sighed and went to go get a tie from his drawer. He heard House follow him into the bedroom. Wilson pulled out the first tie his hand came across-it was that stripped number again.

"Not that one!" House uttered from the bedroom doorway. Wilson looked up and watched as House limped his way into room through the mirror. House snatched the tie out from Wilson's hands and dug around the drawer looking for his favorite tie. Wilson favored him with a small sigh as he watched the ties being mangled around. finally House found the navy blue tie he had given Wilson for his birthday a few years ago. Wilson blushed as House draped the tie around his neck. "This one." House's heated whisper only intensified the blush on Wilson's cheeks.

This tie had many fond memories attached to it. Most of the memories were about the great sex between them. There were a few times that Wilson had worn the tie and sex wasn't involved. All of those times, he had gone off to seminars and House had sneaked the tie into his suitcase so he had no choice but to remember the great sex they shared. The first time House had done that, he had spent most of the night wondering if House had done it to remind him that they were in a relationship and to keep 'Little Jimmy' in his pants. When he had called House that night, House actually sounded happy that he had called. House was playfully curious about the tie so Wilson knew House hadn't packed the tie as some sort of mind game. House had actually done it to be-dare he say it-sweet?

"I figure if I have to show up at this lame ass convention, I had better have something to keep my mind busy. I think I'll be busy enough imaging us having sex during those boring ass lectures. Thank god I hadn't met you in medical school. I would have never made it though, you're a huge distraction." House whispered seductively and Wilson moaned against his will. House growled in his throat and pulled Wilson up against him. Before Wilson could utter protest or a plea, House slanted his lips over Wilson's and Wilson opened his lips ever so slightly. House moaned and eased his tongue into Wilson's mouth. Wilson tried to pull away but his body just went limp as House's arms tightened around him. The kiss was not possessive, it was actually oddly comforting. This only caused Wilson to whimper more and it took every last bit of House's sanity to break off the kiss and not push Wilson back into bed. "Tell me again why you volunteered for this shit?" House asked and Wilson smiled wickedly at him.

"To get you all worked up." Wilson confessed and broke free as House pivoted him back towards the bed. "I have a patient remember?"

"A surgeon and Peterson are on call aren't they?" House mused as House's fingers reached for the buttons on Wilson's shirt.

"Yeah but if I do this surgery, I can have the weekend off. What do you want more? A quick tumble into bed or an entire weekend?" House moaned out loud and his hands stopped moving.

"God don't ask me to make decisions this early in the morning. I'm thinking a quick tumble is looking better and better."

"Yeah but the weekend is hotter." Wilson pointed out and House let him go.

"You so owe me you manipulative b...." Wilson smiled and winked at him.

"Yes master." Wilson said cheekily and got out of the apartment before House could stop his litany of curses.

Wilson's surgery went off without a hitch and he had managed to catch up on some paperwork before House dragged himself into his office. He watched as House flopped on the couch and stretched his legs out.

"I've just escaped from hell. Where is the conference being held again?" House asked as Wilson focused back on the file in front of him.

"Princeton General's main lecture hall." House stared at him before he narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute. You didn't tell me that this thing was being held at that sewage dump. Oh Wonder Boy, there had better be gags and whips involved this weekend, plus macadamia nut pancakes!" Wilson stopped writing and put down his pen before he looked back up at House.

"So I should cancel the blow up doll I ordered?" He asked as House smiled.

"I don't need a blow up doll, do I?" House asked and watched as Wilson blushed again. "Of course if you think you need the practice...." The offended arrogant masculine expression that crossed Wilson's face made House's nerves jump, "who am I to argue?" He finished breathlessly.

"Oh House you won't be able to walk straight for a month when I'm done with you." Wilson's husky promise had House's toes curling.

"Promise?" House whispered as Wilson stood up and slowly made his way around his desk. House could feel his mouth and throat dry up as Wilson's promising eyes peered down at him.

"Yes." Before any slightly witty comments could formulate in House's mind Wilson's cell phone went off. Wilson glanced down at it and turned away from House. "I've got to go. I'll see you later House. If you're really interested it's being held in Baker Hall. I'll see you later."

House lingered in Wilson's office for awhile before Foreman tracked him down for a patient's follow up notes. House sighed and went to go pester his team until the conference started.

House wasn't surprised when the case complicated itself. He knew it would happened since he promised Wilson he'd go see his presentation. he found out what time the conference started and managed to text an apology to Wilson before the conference started. Wilson never responded but he didn't have time to notice it.

Frustrated with himself and the case, he was pacing the ER floor when Cameron noticed him.

"Hey House, why are you down here?"

"I'm a masochist didn't you know?" Cameron signed off on a patient's chart as she stole a few glances at him.

"Wilson isn't back yet, the conference is running longer than expected." House looked at her for the first time during the conversation.

"I'm not waiting for Wilson." Cameron knew House was lying but wisely kept her comments to herself.

"Is there something you want to run by me?" Maybe I can be of some help?" She asked.

"No, I don't need...what time does the gift shop close?" Now Cameron was really curious.

"In about another half hour why?" She watched as House tracked down the candy jar and took out a lollipop.

"Who's running the shop today?"

"Chris, you know he can't keep it open House, he just started two weeks ago. Mrs. Cooper will have his hide, you need to give him at least two more weeks before it's safe for him to bend to your will." Just then his pager went off. Swearing he took out his wallet and handed it to Cameron.

"Go buy me a dozen red roses. Have Chris send it up to my office. I'm going to ask Thirteen out." House told her as he left her to go find out what was wrong with his patient now.

Hours later his team finally managed to stabilize their patient and he was able to make it back to his office. House got up to get some coffee when he noticed that Cameron had left his wallet on his desk but the flowers weren't there. Annoyed that she couldn't follow simple instructions, he had every intention of making her life a living hell for a week but he completely forgot about her when Wilson walked into the conference room.

"Is your patient doing better?" Wilson asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"For the moment. I'm sorry about the conference, I had every intention of going" Wilson smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. It was insanely boring anyway. I had to imagine us having sex to make it through. The flowers are nice, by the way." House nodded and drank some of his coffee.

"Yeah." House sighed.

"Are you almost ready to go home?" Wilson asked as he finished off his coffee and rinsed out his coffee cup.

"Not yet. Foreman had to go do something so I have to stay and sign off when my patient is able to be moved into a room." Wilson didn't comment about how House never did that. He now knew that House was worried about this patient.

"Is there anything I can...?" House's warning glance made Wilson stop and rethink his question. "I mean do you have any files I can sign off on while I wait at home?" House shook his head.

"No. Just go home. I'll be there when I can." Wilson nodded.

"If it's really late just sleep on my couch. I rather know you're here safe and not falling asleep on your motorcycle. Please?" House nodded distractedly so Wilson kissed his left cheek and left House to focus on the problem at hand.

At three in the morning Wilson finally gave up and called the floor receptionist.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital how can I direct your call?"

"Hey Sandy it's Wilson, is House still there?"

"Yes. Only he and Foreman are still sticking around. He sent the others home around midnight."

"Can you do me a favor and steal his keys? I don't want him driving home tonight."

"Taub gave me House's keys when he left. I went in and made up your couch for House. Don't worry I won't let him leave tonight."

"If his patient dies, call me."

"Yes sir." Wilson hung up and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. Unable to sleep he finally gave up on the idea and got ready to go back to work. He had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Wilson?"

"Sandy?"

"Dr. House's patient was just pronounced."

"I'm on my way."

"Yes sir." Wilson threw on some jeans, a sweatshirt and his only pair of sneakers and rushed to work. Nurse Brenda met him at the door.

"He's on the roof."

"Thanks." She nodded and went to go harass the overnight shift nurses. Wilson stopped by the elevators and pressed the up button, twice and then two more times less than three seconds later. Impatient he gave up and used the stairs. He was slightly out of breath by the time he made it to the roof exit but he was able to see House from the door.

House glanced his way for a brief second before he turned away again. Wilson took a few extra breaths before he made his way towards House.

"Hey." He whispered as he casually brushed his arm against House's. House made an annoyed noise and took a couple steps away from him. Wilson focused on the sky light panels and tried to minimize the sting of that rejection.

"Who ratted on me?" House demanded as he pulled out one of Wilson's hand rolled smokes. Surprised Wilson let House light it and take a drag before he took the cigarette away from House. House sighed and watched as Wilson stubbed it and dropped it into a pile of discarded cigarette butts from other doctors that sneaked up there.

"Dare I ask how you managed to break into a locked box in my desk?" Wilson deflected.

"A couple good blows from." House lifted his cane in response. Wilson sighed. A long silence followed before House broke it. "I'm starving." Wilson's head jerked towards him and House wasn't surprised when Wilson dragged him into his office to examine his pupils. "I swear I only stole that one. I didn't enjoy a second drag, you saw to it." Wilson let him go and went to go look at the evidence House had left on his desk. House had rolled his own joint so there wasn't any actual evidence of missing narcotic. Muttering under his breath Wilson took the broken box and shoved it back into the now open bottom right hand drawer. He was surprised to find the key in the slot.

"You made a copy?" Wilson asked as he pushed the drawer shut and took the key.

"Actually I just lifted your key. Check your key chain." Sure enough House had stolen his key. Wilson's shoulders slumped as he prepared to lecture House. "I won't do it again." Wilson sighed and put the key back in its place. All of it could wait he realized, all he wanted to do was go home.

"I'm tired, let's go home." Housed nodded and they went back out. They bumped into Cuddy at the door.

"House? I'm...." That _sorry_ never crossed her lips but it was written all over her face.

"Put my team on clinic duty or chart work. Let them unwind. Foreman's coming in around one and I'm going home to crash. Is Peterson on call?" She nodded. "Good, call him in. We'll be back later on today, I think." She just nodded as they walked passed her into the parking lot.

They rode home in silence. Wilson pulled into the parking space and went to go unlock the front door as House opened his own car door and hit the lock button.

As soon as House walked n Wilson walked towards him with a glass of scotch. House took the drink but only stared at it.

"I'll start dinner okay?" Wilson whispered as Wilson's fingertips lightly caressed House's left cheek. House nodded and followed as Wilson walked towards the kitchen.

House put the glass down on the counter space and left his cane leaning against the counter's edge. Wilson did not turn on the kitchen's boom box which set House's nerves on edge. House walked directly behind Wilson as Wilson turned around to put some break and cold cuts on the counter space. Startled Wilson gasped slightly but he didn't move. House took the items from Wilson and pressed up against Wilson's body to shove the items back onto the top shelf.

Wilson swallowed a delicious moan and it only served to pushed House over the edge. "I told you I'm starving. Are you going to feed me or am I going to go without?" House kissed Wilson as Wilson's lips opened in invitation.

In the endorphin enriched haze that warmly surrounded him-Wilson moaned softly and moved enough for House to focus on his neck. Wilson could only imagine that his neck was red and riddled with scrapes, bite marks and bruises.

He felt House moving as House rolled onto his left side and the chaste kiss that House dropped onto his right collarbone. Wilson moaned and shifted towards his lover even though he could feel sleep coming on quickly. He could feel House's lips curve into a smile against his skin.

"Hey wake up." House whispered into his ear and waited as he continued to breathe deep breaths. "James wake up." That did it, his eyes snapped open and he turned towards House.

"Are you okay?" His morning breath was worse than usual but House had had a hand in that. Worry crossed itself across his face and he began studying his lover.

"That's my question. Are you okay?" Wilson nodded and slowly turned around so they were face to face. "Are you sure?" House asked as he briefly touched Wilson's neck before he jerked his hand away when he saw Wilson wince. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Wilson studied him for a long moment before a gentle smile crossed his lips.

"No you're not. You're just worried about the marks huh?"

"It's more than marks Wil, it's bruising too."

"I guess I have to wear that turtleneck I bought last month huh?" Wilson mused aloud as his hand caught House's hips and he pulled himself up against House's bony hips. "Man had I not know you're not on heavy shit, I could swear you and Jagger share pant tailors. Damn your hips are as narrow as a little girl's House. I guess I have to feed you more often huh?" Wilson's whisper was dripping with innuendo. House's breath caught in his throat as the endless possibilities Wilson was offering starting going through his mind.

"You're going to be the death of me Wilson." House complained playfully.

"Not yet." Wilson's hand found his limp cock and started stroking it awake.

"There's no way. I'm done in for about a month." House sighed when Wilson slipped underneath the covers. Wilson felt House getting hard as his warm breath surrounded his lover. House moaned as he got aroused and he gasped as Wilson's warm, wet mouth closed around him. "I was wrong." House sighed and let him work.

They had managed to get back to work around eleven that morning. House went to Clinic in order to avoid the paperwork he needed to fill out and Wilson went to go check up on his patients.

Rumor had it House was damn near polite to his patients and staff so Cuddy had gone to go check up on him. She caught up with House out at the front desk as House dropped off another file. She opened it and was amazed to find it actually completed.

"Uh, House? Are you feeling okay?" House had smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes as she studied him. "Are you actually happy?" She muttered as she slid the file back into the rack. "Nurse Brenda?" Nurse Brenda stopped and looked at them.

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?" House's smile grew wider.

"What is Dr. Wilson wearing today?" House burst out laughing.

"A turtleneck." Cuddy sighed.

"You so owe me another ten clinic hours for coming in so late today and for making Wilson late!"

"Ah MOM!" She walked away as Wilson came into view.

"Hey." Wilson said.

"Hey. Are we still on for the weekend?" A wicked smile crossed Wilson's lips as Wilson walked up next to House.

"If we are, I have to request two wheelchairs and get a prescription." He joked.

"I can _give you_ a _complete_ examination to determine if you need a 'script. Meet me at home in a few hours and I'll _give you_ that exam. The cost of the exam will be macadamia nut pancakes. Of course, I will accept payment plans in case you're _unable to pay immediately_." Wilson shivered at the well placed emphases on House's words. House smiled knowingly. at Wilson. "I'm _starving_." Caught off guard Wilson could not stop the papers he was carrying from falling to the floor. He could have sworn he heard House chuckling as House walked away.

it was going to be a good day for House after all.

"Hey Wonder Boy, I've clocked six hours in the past two days. I better get a nice gift this weekend." House whispered as he passed him and watched as his skin started to turn red. House smiled and walked into the first empty exam room. "Wilson, you've only got eight hours to catch up with your patients, get moving! I want to be out of here at six on the dot!" House called out and laughed slightly when the papers he had just picked up hit the floor again. He couldn't help but smile-he had something to look forward to.

--

Please review. I love reviews the good, the bad and the ugly! :)


End file.
